The project
by Tesic
Summary: Three college students have an interesting project that will affect their lives forever. KyuuNaru! ItaOc SasuOc Yaoi, Lemons and OC...if you don't like, Don't read.
1. prologue

**The Project.**

**Summary: Three college students have an interesting project that will affect their lives forever. KyuuNaru! ItaOc SasuOc **

**We do NOT own anything except the story…lol we are poor. xD**

**WARNINGS! The story contains YAOI – BOYxBOY SEX! And lemons :3 OC char.**

**Pairings: KyuuNaru , ItaOc ,SasuOc – main. And a lot of side pairings like: SasoDei, KakuHida, etc….X3**

**A/N: Excuse as for our suck spelling and poor grammar. If we have any mistakes feel free to tell us….: **

**Prologue**.

"So let me understand…you three college students want to enter my private high school for an idiotic project?" asked a blond woman with really huge boobs.

"Umm…yes!" answered the three figures in determination.

"Hmmm...I like you guys. Ok, but no one needs to know about this except me." she said cheerfully.

"Hai, Tsunade sama!" The three said together.

"Now you can leave" Tsunade said. With that the trio went out of her office.

The brown curly haired girl sighed "I thought she will never accept this". "Yeah…we need to get fake names for both of us…" another female slightly taller from the other one said. "You are lucky bastard Kyuu-chan. You don't need to disguise yourself as a male." Said the curly one. The red head smirked "Serves you right! So Liz, what about the fake names for you two?" . "I already thought about one already" said Liz lazily. "oh! What is it?" asked Beatris curiously. "Sawi Ren" (A/N: xDD) she said proudly. Kyuubi and Beatris started laughing loudly. Liz gave them a questioningly gaze, while the other two calmed themselves. "And what is your name smartass?!" questioned Liz with a pout. "My name is Tohno Akira" Beatris said with a smile. "Bahh…whatever. Both names sucks" said Kyuubi with a chuckle.

**----After two weeks----**

"Class, be quiet! We have three new students in our class" said a man with a scar across his nose.

The class turned their attention to the three new students.

"Introduce yourselves" said Iruka with a soft smile.

A teen in his 16's with a deep brown long hair that tied in a low ponytail with a purple long nag. Honey-brown colored eyes with a pierced ears (right ear- one earring, left ear – three earrings) and a very feminine face, said "Hey, I'm Sawi Ren." The figure next to him had blue-grey colored eyes slightly shorter then 'Ren' with pierced ears (right ear- two earrings, left ear – one earring) and a raven hair that felled loosely until the shoulders with a long nag and a very feminine face, said "Hi…umm..i'm Tohno Akira". And the last figure with a long spiky crimson red hair with black stripes in the tip of his hair. He's golden sharp eyes shined with amusement as he said "I'm Kyuubi no Kitsune." He smirked evilly. As he leaned his firm and muscular body on the blackboard.

* * *

A/N: sorry it's so short...but it's our first fan fiction and we promice the chapters will be longer xD 

and will update soon...so R&R! and you'll get a cookie :D


	2. Chapter 1

**The Project**

**We do NOT own anything except the story…lol we are poor. xD**

**WARNINGS! The story contains YAOI – BOYxBOY SEX! And lemons: 3 OC char.**

**Pairings: KyuuNaru, ItaOc, SasuOc – main. And a lot of side pairings like: SasoDei, KakuHida, etc….X3**

**Ch.1**

Iruka smiled at the three and told them to sit at the empty sits at the back of the classroom.

'Akira' noticed there was a black and lonely thing that sat on the other side of the room.

'Ren' sat next to the window, Kyuubi by his side and Akira behind him. Kyuubi all the period tried to keep Ren awake with no success. Akira was busy in glancing at a certain black figure. He was curious about how someone or something can be so…black.

The break came pretty fast and Ren was hungry, so they went to find something to eat.

After they ate and the last class, literature with Hatake Kakashi came to an end, the trio took off to the dorms.

In the way to the dorms Ren asked "Hey Kyuu chan…we all sleep at the same room…right?"

"Hmmm…nope. You and Akira are together with another roommate and I got a room with an Uchila or something like that..." said a sexy red head.

"WTF? Uchila?" asked a laughing Akira. "Yeah….maybe it was Uchima or Uchiba…don't know and don't care" answered Kyuubi And Akira laughed harder.

"Oh…so how are we gonna live with another…boy…in…the…same…room?! This project sucks, but its fun being in an all boy school" said Ren.

"Never mind that little problem, we have good disguises…but yeah, it is fun" agreed Akira with a smirk.

"Why did we choose this subject in the first place?" muttered Ren.

"The professor said to do about it and you –points at Akira- dragged us to your stupid plan." explained the red head.

-----Flash Back-----

"Fuck it. Damn psychology class! We learn at the art course so why the fuck do we have psychology classes?!" asked frustrated Liz.

"It's not that bad. All we need to do is to study boy's reactions and behavior in different situations…" Beatris tried to calm Liz down.

"It's boring. I'm a guy; I don't need to study other guys!" Kyuubi muttered.

"Oh, shut up Kyuu! It will be fun. We just need to find a fun way to do this damn project." said Beatris to try to cheer the other two.

"Yea……? What way?" asked Liz.

"I thought about something kinda challenging." answered Beatris with an evil smirk.

"Sounds entertaining. So what are you up to B-chan?" asked Kyuubi.

"Nothing special…just to get back to high school…after all we are 16 years old except you –points at Kyuubi- , you are 17…but it doesn't matter…" Beatris started to explain but was cut off by Liz. "what kind of school?" asked Liz with a wary voice.

"Umm…you see…um….boys school…" answered Beatris hesitantly.

"Oh. And how the fuck will you _girls_ get there?!" asked Kyuubi.

"Yes, it will be a problem…" said Beatris.

"What are you talking about B-chan? You don't have a problem" grinned Kyuubi. "You are a flat chested!" said Kyuubi with a huge grin.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" shouted an angry Beatris and punched Kyuubi. Liz chuckled.

"But Liz has a HUGE problem…" stated Kyuubi.

Liz nodded in agreement and Beatris said "HEY! Why the hell are you looking at her boobs?"

"It's not my fault, they are too big to miss…" said Kyuubi.

"We'll think about it later. Now we need to talk with the college principal to arrange stuff for this…after all our principal will like the idea, he is kind of cool." said Liz.

----End Flashback-----

"Hey! Its not stupid idea!" yelled Akira.

"Oh well. It will be fun…I think" said Liz.

"Hey guys wanna go out tonight?" asked Kyuubi. "Hmmm….ok" said Akira while Ren just shrugged.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The trio went out to their favorite place, where there favorite food was served. Yep, they went to eat pizza, again. Kyuubi was dressed in crimson tight shirt that emphasized his fine firmed chest, black pants and sneakers.

Liz and Beatris were dressed as Ren and Akira just in case they'll meet a classmate.

Ren wore huge long sleeved dark purple shirt and big baggy black pants with sneakers and brown hat with bear ears that hided her purple nag.

Beatris wore bright red T-shirt that was written on it with black big words: 'I'm evil and I like it', Loose jeans that were ripped at the knees and black All-star. On her left hand was a black wristband.

They sat at their usual table and ordered pizza and drinks.

"So, did any of you started to take notes about boy's behaviors?" asked Ren.

"Yes, a little bit." said Akira.

"Unfortunately, yes" said the read head.

"Umm…you know me already..." started Ren. Kyuubi and Akira stared at him/her and Akira asked "You fell asleep again, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Here is you pizza!" said a new cheerful voice that came from a blond teen with azure blue eyes. He had three whiskers mark on every cheek, round feminine face with gold tanned skin and a slim figure.

"Oh. Thanks" said Ren.

"Thanks…" said Kyuubi and scanned the blond beauty."Say…Is your father a terrorist?"

"No…Why?" asked a confused blond.

"'Cause you are such a bomb." Kyuubi teased and winked at the blond. (Lol we know its lame. It's on purpose. XD)

'WTF? The old Kyuu-chan is back!' thought Ren and Akira while they sweat dropped and looked at the blond who blushed.

'Zomg! Kyuu-chan didn't realize that it's Naruto from our class!" thought Ren.

'OMG! Kyuubi is hitting on a boy' thought Akira.

Kyuubi just stared at the blushing blond and thought 'She is soooooooooooooo cute'.

The blond froze 'Isn't it Ren-kun and the other two new guys from school? Omg! Did he just hit on me?! And why the fuck am I blushing?!' he thought.

Ren snapped the blond out of his thought as he said "You can go now, don't worry about that idiot he will not molest while we're here…see ya later."

The blond went back to the kitchen and Ren said "Hey, Kyuu-chan? Why did you hit like that on Naru-chan? I thought you like girls…guess you are a bisexual."

Kyuubi and Akira blinked twice and then Akira said "EHHH? You know his name?! How?!"

"He is Usumaki Naruto from our class. He sits in front of me." Said the one with the bear ears calmly, while taking a bite from her pizza.

"Wait a freaking second! You wanna say that _I _fucking hit on a _GUY_?!" yelled Kyuubi.

A nod was the only answer he got from Ren.

"Kyuubi, the straightest guy in the universe hit on a…guy?" Akira started laughing loudly.

"He is really cool and the perfect uke. You'll be a good couple" teased Ren. Kyuubi glared at Liz.

"So…Ren, are you and Naruto friends or something?" asked a curious Akira.

"We talked a couple of times".

Kyuubi just sat there and tried pathetically digest what happened seconds earlier. 'I hit on a guy! A classmate! A very cute one…oh fuck I'm a bi" mused frustrated Kyuubi.

After they finished the pizza and drinks, they headed to the dorms.

"What class do we have tomorrow?" asked Kyuubi trying to forget the earlier events.

"Physics – 2 hours, gym, history, biology and English" answered Ren.

"Oh, fuck I hate physics. Last time I learned it at high school I got a very huge big fat F" said a very depressed Akira.

"Me too…It's soooooooooo boooring" whined Ren.

"How the hell did you get into college at the age of 16?" asked Kyuubi.

"'Cause we're smart!" said the two together.

"Yeah…right, favoritism " murmured Kyuubi.

As they came to the dorms, Kyuubi went to his room. Akira and Ren went to check out who is their roommate.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N

The black thing is Sasuke….if you didn't get it……XD

Sorry if it's short, but we just had to finish their.

Next chapter…dumm dumm dummmmmmmm! Will be longer.

xDD

R&R! ;D


	3. Chapter 2

**The Project**

**We do NOT own anything except the story…lol we are poor. xD**

**WARNINGS! The story contains YAOI – BOYxBOY SEX! And lemons :3 OC char.**

**Pairings: KyuuNaru, ItaOc, SasuOc – main. And a lot of side pairings like: SasoDei, KakuHida, etc….X3**

**A/N: ****Sorry if it took long to update…hehe…homework :\**

**Ch. 2**

Akira wandered through the hallways with Ren by his/her side. They almost reached their room, the room where their new roommate was, their new _male_ roommate. "I hope we'll get along with him" mused Ren aloud. "Yeah, I heard that he should be from our class. We're here" said Akira.

The two reached to a metallic looking door with the number 69 written at the right side of it.

"Well, here goes nothing" said Ren as he opened the door that revealed a huge white room. In the middle of it was a big hole with round red couches and LCD TV across the sofas, the floor in the hole was made of dark wood as the rest of the floor in the room. There was a huge window that spread all across the right wall; at the same wall were three metallic-glass desks and three crimson chairs, next to the desks there was a metallic bed with white sheets and a very tall lamp, across the bed was a two storey bed with white sheets. On the left there was a door that leads to the bathroom. On the left was a deep dark red wood huge closet that was divided into three parts and on the left corner next to the door was a metallic refrigerator.(A/N: Zomg! We finished the damn description!) . On the single bed sat a grinning blond with azure blue eyes.

"Naru-chan!" cheered Ren as he started jumping like a puppy. "Yo" greeted Akira as he put his bags down on the red sofa. Naruto just sat on the bed and continued grinning, "So I guess you two are my new roommates". Ren and Akira nodded and started to unpack their bags or whatever they brought with them. Ren brought into the room a huge box and got questional look from Naruto.

"Hey Ren, what's in there?" asked Naruto.

"My wife" answered and winked

"You're married?!" shouted Naruto.

"Yep" answered happy Ren.

"OMG! You killed her and packed her in a freaking box!" yelled Naruto. "Naru-chan, you're so naïve and gullible person" said Akira while he shook his head.

"huh?"

"You see…Ren consider his beloved computer as his wife" explained Akira.

"Yep" said Ren while unpacking his 'wife' as he started to talk and hug her/it.

"Ren, you are sexually frustrated" said Akira with a sweat drop. Ren just ignored him and continued with his unpacking.

"You people are really strange…I like you" commented Naruto.

**Meanwhile with Kyuubi**

Kyuubi was standing and something orange-black was circling him. Kyuubi was beyond pissed; he wanted to rip to little pieces that orange black-orange thing. The thing was just having fun in circling a fuming Kyuubi and shouting "I'M A GOOD BOY!"

"Tobi. Shut. The. Hell. Up" hissed something black.

"Hai Sasuke-san!" replied Tobi.

Kyuubi sighted and murmured "Thanks Uchiba". Sasuke sent a death glare and yelled "It's UchiHa dimwit! UchiHa!".

"whatever. I'm going to bed" yawned Kyuubi. "Me too! 'cause I'm a good boy!" yelled Tobi as he run to his bed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto woke up at the sound of a new message in the messenger alert. Of course it came from Ren's wife, the curiosity killed Naruto and he had to check who send it.

He looked at the screen and saw an orange alert thingy and clicked on it. He almost blasted from laugh at the next thing he saw…

FoxySex said: Goooooooood Morning, honey 3 !

With the picture of Kyuubi at the display picture. That's how our cute little blond came to the next conclusion: Ren and Kyuubi are dating!

"OMG! Honey?!" yelled Naruto.

Akira and Ren woke up immediately and Ren hit the ceiling with his head. "whats wrong?" asked Akira while Ren was wincing from pain and rubbing his head.

"Oh. Hehehe never mind just a bad dream and Ren, you got a message" said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and thought to himself 'I got to find out if they really are dating!".

"Oh, thanks" said Ren as she read the message and replied:

SoVeryBored:3 said: Yeah, ohayo :D You're blond had a nightmare, come save him 3!

FoxySex said: I'll be right there D

Ren had an odd smirk on his face and Akira read the conversation and smirked as well. Naruto just shrugged and said something about showers.

Not too late after Naruto closed himself in the bathroom a crimson blur brusted into their room "where is he?!" asked. Ren and Akira just pointed at the bathroom door.

Naruto was showering peacefully and suddenly the door was wide open and a red burasted into the room and shouted "Honey! I'm here!".

Naruto was red as a tomato and he's eyes were wide open and his mouth dropped to the floor. Kyuubi jumped on him and embraced him tightly and said "don't worry I'm here, no more bad dreams" as he patted him on the head.

Akira and Ren just finished to dress up as they heard Kyuubi saying "Honey? Why are you glaring at me? Why do you look so mad?..." and before Kyuubi figured out what happened, he was kicked out of the bathroom straight to the window.

Akira and Ren just laughed hard and rolled on the floor and Kyuubi rubbed his face. Naruto closed the door and continued showering and mumbling about stupid perverted red heads.

---After 20 minutes---

The four came together to physics class and thankfully before the bell. They sat at their sits and prepared to the class.

Naruto was still fuming, Ren was sleeping, Kyuubi was staring at the blond and Akira was doing nothing until he suddenly felt like someone was staring at him. All the students took their sits as the bell rang and two minutes later the door opened and the teacher came in.

A/N

Sorry that it's short…again.

Next time it'll be a super special!

We just had to finish there. Such a nice cliff hanger. xD

Buhahahahahahhahaha-chocked-hahahaha

We hope….:\

Hehe anyway R&R…and you'll get to kick us :D


	4. Chapter 3

**The Project**

**We do NOT own anything except the story…lol we are poor. xD**

**WARNINGS! The story contains YAOI – BOYxBOY SEX! And lemons :3 OC char.**

**Pairings: KyuuNaru, ItaOc, SasuOc – main. And a lot of side pairings like: SasoDei, KakuHida, etc….X3**

**A/N:**hm…lol?

**Previous****ly**

Naruto was still fuming, Ren was sleeping, Kyuubi was staring at the blond and Akira was doing nothing until he suddenly felt like someone was staring at him. All the students took their sits as the bell rang and two minutes later the door opened and the teacher came in.

**Ch.3**

"I'm you're new physics teacher" said the teacher. He looked around the class and noticed something unmoving near the window, so he wanted to check if it was alive so he threw a chalk at it.

"Ahh! The penguin shot me!" was heard in the class.

All the class turned around and stared at the yelling Ren. The teacher smirked, satisfied with his work "I can assure you that there is no penguins in the class, or at school at all" he said.

Ren looked up at the new handsome teacher. He was tall, with firm build and had black silky hair that was tied in a low ponytail with two bangs that framed his good-looking face. He's fierce red-blood eyes made Ren shiver.

"Ah, um, t-thanks…" mumbled Ren.

"As I started to say, I'm you're new physics teacher, Uchiha-sensei".

The class started and Kyuubi whispered to Ren "the penguin dream again?"

"Yeah…they are hunting me" whispered back to Kyuubi.

**Meanwhile**

'Aniki?!' thought Sasuke as he grunted his teeth. Itachi was busy with teaching about water and gravitation. Akira was trying to understand what Itachi was teaching and was trying to figure out where he can get a stuffed penguin to scare the hell out of Ren. Yep, he was bored and Ren had paranoia from penguins.

Kyuubi was in his wonderland playing and doing stuff with his little blond and Ren was trying not to fall asleep or at least not to get caught sleeping by Itachi.

After two hours of physics and lots of chalks hitting Ren got a detention. Next class was was gym and Ren was NOT looking forward it compared to Akira and Naruto that were hyperactive at the moment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hello, my dear youthful students!" yelled a man with fussy eyebrows and green jumpsuit. Everyone sweat dropped except Rock Lee who was oddly similar to the teacher. "I'm the green beast of this youthful school, that known as Maito (?) Gai-sensei" yelled again.

"Now show me you're youthful spirits and run 50 laps! Run, my students, run like wind!" yelled Gai and Lee yelled while running "Yosh! I'll show sensei my great flame of youth!"

Everybody started to run except one. "Ren-kun! Show me your flame of youth!" shouted Gai.

"I'm sorry sensei, but I fear I don't have any flame inside of me at all"

"How can it be?! I can sense your spirit of youth!" yelled shocked Gai.

"I'm sorry, but my youthful spirit died long time ago…actually I never had one" explained Ren "I can try and find one while I'm asleep" continued with a smirk.

"Good idea! Work on it!" yelled Gai again and gave Ren a 'nice guy' pose.

"Hai sensei" said Ren as he went to the mattresses; there she founded two bodies asleep.

"So,,,you came here to find you're youthful flame too?" asked a red head with bored brown eyes.

"Yep"

"Welcome to the club. I'm Sasori and the one next to me is Shikamaru".

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Ren" said Ren as he lay down next to Sasori. Since then Ren started to like Gym class and he gained two new friends.

Meanwhile with the others, Gai ordered them to climb on the ropes and it was Akira's turn. Akira started climbing and as he came to the top, he started to hear whistling and someone yelled "nice view". Akira blushed and threw his shoe on the same guy that "complimented" him. After Akira, it was Naruto's turn and Kyuubi was looking forward it.

Naruto started climbing and Kyuubi started cheering him "you can do it! Come on!! Yeah!".

"I didn't past the 5 m"m yet! You Idiot!" yelled Naruto as he tried to kick Kyuubi. After not so long Naruto came to the top and Kyuubi started to cheer again "I knew you can do it! You have such a cute butt! I'll give you a hug when you come down! Come to me my little blond!". Naruto was blushing furiously and got down the rope. Kyuubi was about hug him, but Naruto just kicked him in the stomach. Akira was patting poor Kyuubi and Naruto huffed.

After Gym class they all headed to history class. The teacher was already there, so they all hurried to their sits.

The teacher had white hair that was combed with tons of gel backwards and red eyes. "Sup class? I'm you're new history teacher and I hate you all. Call me Hidan-sensei".

"So. Let's talk about world war 2" said Hidan.

"In the war many people died. There was a lot of blood and spilling organs. The Germans tortured innocent people and burned them all! BWUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA" Hidan started laughing like a maniac and the class sweat dropped.

"LAUGH MY MINIONS! LAUGH!!!!! BUWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" ordered the maniac teacher. All the class sweat dropped again and laughed nervously.

The white head maniac calmed down he started to mumble to himself about how fun it is to burn people and poke himself with a fork. That made some students started to freak out and the class was over after another 2-3 maniac laughs.

The next class was biology. Biology class was in the lab with our favorite cannibal, Zetsu. The class got in and Zetsu started to pair up people. "Kyuubi no Kitsune with Uzumaki Naruto, Sawi Ren with Tobi –"yay! I'm a good boy" was heared in class"-, Thono Akira and Uchiha Sasuke, Sasori and Deidara….". "Oh, joy!" said a grinning Kyuubi as he placed an arm around a whining Naruto. Tobi ran to hug Ren, but fortunately he ran straight to the wall behind Ren. Akira just walked and sat next to the Uchiha heir. "If you have any complains don't tell me, I don't care" said Zetsu to the class. "But sensei, how did this girl got into here?" asked Sasori. Ren and Akira froze. Everyone looked at Sasori who pointed at Deidara. "I'm NOT a girl, UN!" yelled Deidara.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, un!"

"So let me check it. If you're telling the truth…" smirked Sasori.

"No, un! You freakin' pervert, un!" blushed the blond "girl".

Zetsu coughed and said "Please leave the sexual identity argument after the class. Now, I want you to shut up and listen.

Biology class went pretty fast and the last period came at last.

The bell rang and everyone went to their sits. The class waited a little and then they heard a creepy laugh "kukukukukukukukukukukuku". Everyone quivered and turned to the dark corner of the class where Sasuke always sat. "It's not me" he said blankly and then he felt someone lick his cheek. He jumped and yelled "the fuck..?!". "Kukuku, Sasuke-kun, you're so cute when you're angry" said a sickly pale man with very silky black and long hair. "Hello kids. I'm you're new English teacher, Orochimaru-sama. Call me Orochimaru-sama but only sasuke kun can call me master" said the creepy man.

"Holly shit! Michel Jackson" yelled a panicked akira. Orochimaru glanced at her/him and said "I am not Michel Jackson! I am much hotter than him! Next time you insult me like that, you will get a detention". The lesson went fast with lots of Sasuke-molest and creepy laughs.

The four packed their things and headed to the dorms. Kyuubi went to his room, when Kyuubi was gone Naruto asked Ren "Ren….do you and Kyuubi…ermmm….lovers?"

Ren and Akira froze "What?! No…never…" said Ren. "EWWW" said Akira in a thought of Ren and Kyuubi dating.

"Oh, good to hear…" sighted Naruto.

"Naru-channnnn…" grinned Akira "are you interested in kyuu-chan?"

"No….not really…" the blonde blushed.

Ren poked Naruto at the side "Are you sure?" asked.

"Y-Yeah!"

"I see…." smirked Akira.

Ren came to Akira and whispered in his ear "his in total denial".

When they came to their room Akira and Ren threw Naruto to the red sofas and they asked the most important question that every men has to answer….

"Naruto…are you gay?" they asked excitedly together.

"NO! I download porn from the internet!"

"You don't have a computer…" mentioned Akira.

"Yeah, but Ren does"

Ren made an disbelieving face and put the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically while the other hand pointed at Naruto as he yelled in horror "You! You bastard! You touched my precious!! How could you? After all we've been trough?! I trusted you!..." as the dramatic yells continued, Akira came to Naruto and said "he's such a drama queen about his computer"

"I heard you! She has feelings too you know!" yelled Ren at Akira.

Naruto and Akira sweat dropped and Ren ran to hug his 'wife' and chat with Kyuubi to complain at his heartless roommates, while Kyuubi complained about his roommates.

"Must be complaining to Kyuubi about us" said Akira with a sigh.

"So, anyway…what do you think about Kyuubi?" asked Akira.

"Sometimes he acts weird, but actually he's kinda cool".

"oh..I see. Ren, write Kyuubi that Naruto said he likes him" yelled Akira

"K!"

"What? Wait! Don't!" panicked Naruto.

"So you do like him!" said Akira with an evil smile.

"No! I don't!!"

"God Dammit just admit you like him!" shouted Ren from the computer.

"Yeah…Ren is right, for once" agreed Akira.

Naruto blushed and tried to change topic, "anyway, how do you two and Kyuubi met? You seem to be such good friends".

"Well…It started when…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N:**hoho! Another cliff hanger :D

Anyway…sorry it took long…Tesic was sick and stupid. And we were just lazy..

Klover: SUPER MEGA ULTRA LONGGG CHAPTER HAHAHAHAHOHOHOHHO (I'm an idiot)

Tesic: It's not that long..:\ lol nothing new with that fact…

Klover: ….party pooper

Tesic: TT3TT meanie!

Klover: -comes and smacks tesic in the head-

Tesic: TT3TT It hurts! You meanie!

R&R and you won't be a meanie…like someone else I know…coughklovercough


	5. Chapter 4

**The Project**

**We do NOT own anything except the story…lol we are poor. XD**

**WARNINGS! The story contains YAOI – BOYxBOY SEX! And lemons :3 OC char.**

**Pairings: KyuuNaru, ItaOc, SasuOc – main. And a lot of side pairings like: SasoDei, KakuHida, etc….X3**

**A/N:** lol Pickle. Sorry we didn't update for a long time. (Tesic) I was playing Kingdom Hearts…and Katamari…and other stuff on the PS2…and guess what?! I'm getting a PSP! Dancing around and throws flowers everywhere

(Klover) this flowers pisses me off pulling bombs out of a pocket and burns all the flowers YAY:DDD

**Previously**

Naruto blushed and tried to change topic, "anyway, how do you two and Kyuubi met? You seem to be such good friends".

"Well…It started when…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxX

Flashback

"God…I hate finals! And we're only freshmans!" whined Liz.

"Yea…I wish this University will burn to dust!"

"B-chan…ya know…after the finals there will be the summer vacation!"

"Don't get too excited. Those assholes will give us summer assignments"

"Party pooper" muttered Liz.

"Idiot"

"Meany!"

"Just drop dead"

"Hey! I'm not a dog"

"Hey! Look, a stick!"

"Where?!" She yelled as she looked around the cafeteria excitedly.

"Remind me how you got to the University"

"The same way you did"

"Errr...E-excuse m-me…L-L-L-iz-san. C-C-c-c-c-c-c-can I s-speak to you o-o-outside?" asked a shy voice. The two turned and saw a tall thin read head with huge elephant-ass glasses. 'Oh, shit! It's the star-wars geek! Kyuubi no Kitsune! I wonder how Liz will react' though Beatris. 'I wonder where is that stick…' mused Liz and was interrupted by a poking finger. "Liz…Liz…are you here? Are you on this planet?" asked Beatris.

"Oh…yes…" then she noticed the red-head and greeted him happily "Hi! Sticky:D"

'OMG! Sticky?! She already has a nickname for me!" though happy Kyuubi.

"C-can you c-c-come w-with me?" asked Kyuubi.

"Sure"

The two walked outside to the roof, Kyuubi's back was faced to Liz and he nervously talked "L-Liz…hmm…n-nice weather, huh?"

"Yeah"

Kyuubi suddenly turned around and took her hands in his. "LIZ I LOVE YOU!"

"W-what?" asked panicked Liz.

"Please be my Star-Wars queen!" yelled flashed Kyuubi.

'Think about something! Anything! Quick!' panicked Liz and yelled "I'm a lesbian!" 'Oh, fuck…' thought as she flew to the door to catch a startled Beatris.

"My love" stated Liz as she hugged a shocked Beatris.

"Liz, are you on crack?"

"Cooperate with me" whispered Liz to Beatris and then laughed nervously and said "what are you talking about? I'm just so happy to see you!... My love!!"

"L-lesbian?! And a couple too?!" asked frustrated Kyuubi

"Y-yes?" said Beatris

"I don't believe that! I want to see a kiss! Now!"

"Are you horny or something?"

"I'm not! Now, kiss!!"

"Oh! My love? Can you hear the ring?" asked Liz

"Yes, my love! We're gonna be late! Come on!" said Beatris and the two ran away like there is an army of wild monkeys after them. Kyuubi just stand their dumbfounded.

The classes came to end and after Liz explained Beatris what was going on, they tried to stay as hidden as they could. They started to walk through the University gates and a red flash jumped in front of the two.

"You can fool me once, but you can't fool me twice! Now, show me the kiss!" said the familiar red head.

"God, you're so horny" said Beatris.

"I'm not horny! I just want to prove to my love that you –points at Beatris- are not worthy of her! Liz was born to be my star-wars queen!"

"No I'm not! OMG! Look! It's what's-his-name from Star-Wars!" yelled Liz and pointed at some far tree.

"OMG! Where!" shouted excited Kyuubi as he looked the way Liz pointed at. As Kyuubi searched for someone' the girls ran to their dorms.

The very next day the two had a free period and Beatris took the chance to talk with Liz about the geek issue.

"Liz…I don't think it will work for us" said Beatris. The two didn't noticed the red head stalker.

"You're breaking up with me?! After all we've been through?!" Liz said dramatically as she bursted in tears.

"Liz, you know what I mean. The whole lesbian thing won't last for long. He will find out sooner or later"

"So why not later?" whined Liz.

"Look, I know you don't want to hurt the guy's feelings, but the more you stretch the time you'll hurt him more".

"Wow, you're like Buddha… but shorter…and with boobs"

"You're definitely on crack, but that's not the point! Talk to him or you'll hurt him more"

"K…but if you'll find me dead in some dark ally, it's you're fault"

"He's not gonna hurt you, he's a dork"

"The revenge of the dorks, Sounds like a cheap horror movie..."

Beatris just started to hit her head in the wall.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Liz went to search Kyuubi after the bell rang for lunch break. She found him after 5 minutes or so. "Kyuubi, I need to talk with you, can ya give me a sec?" after a long sigh she continued "look, I'm really sorry but-"

"You don't need to explain to me, I already know. I overheard you and Beatris" Interrupted Kyuubi.

"Oh? Err…really? So we're cool?"

"Hmm…I don't know…"

"Please! It's killing me!" shouted Liz dramatically.

"Ok"

"Really?! You rock, Kyuubi!" Liz shouted as she hugged a shocked red head. 'Hug, hug, hug! I rock!' was Kyuubi's last thought before he got a nose bleed and fainted.

"Oh, shit! Where is the nurse's room?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day Beatris and Liz sat with Kyuubi at the cafeteria. "So what do you want from me?" asked Kyuubi".

"We we're thinking…sorry scratch that, **I** was thinking that you need to change a little bit" said Beatris.

"What do you mean? Liz can't think?"

"Uh..yeah…" said Beatris while thinking 'Wheepee another idiot'.

"HELL YEAH!" yelled Liz.

"Let me put it simply, you like girls, right?" asked Beatris.

"Yeah" answered Kyuubi.

"Well, girls think that you are a nerd. A big one." 'I feel like a psychologist'.

Kyuubi whimpered and Liz patted him on the head while Beatris continued, "anyway we want to help you, by doing a Makeover!"

"MAKEOVER?!" yelled Liz and a shocked Kyuubi. "Why didn't you tell me?! I always wanted to put on guys lip-gloss!" yelled an excited Liz.

"Not that kind of makeover' you idiot! I mean like a change of attitude and style!"

'Oh shit. I'm so fucked up.' Though a very scared Kyuubi.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

After the makeover at Kyuubi's place

"Damn it. Kyuubi, what the hell? Are you a sissy or something? How much does it take a guy to change clothes?"

"Maybe he is embarrassed or depressed cuz we burned all the star wars stuff" said Liz.

"But we had to do it. KYUUBI! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!"

"Ok I'm coming" whined Kyuubi. Beatris went to the kitchen to get drinks and Liz waited to the red head. Suddenly, the door bursted open and there was a redhead leaning on the door frame.

"Holy shit, Kyuubi. You're hot!" announced Liz happily.

"hm, thanks. Where is Satan?"

"In the ki-" Liz started but was interrupted by the sound of broken glass. The two turned to see a very shocked Beatris with shuttered glass on the floor by her foot.

"Are you ok?" asked Kyuubi in a worried tone.

"MARRY ME!!!" bursted the Satan.

"Wtf? Don't you hate me or something?"

"I did before, but now! I don't"

"pfft. And you say that I'm stupid" snorted Liz.

"Hey Liz, a stick!"

"Where?! Where!?"

End Flashback! (A/N: at last xD and we don't hate StarWar or something! xD)

"Hello! Are you there?" asked Naruto while shaking Akira.

"Ha? Yea I'm here"

"It all started when…?"

'Ah…shit we can't tell him!' though Akira as he sent a look to Ren. 'Yeah I know! Think about something!! Coffee!!' though Ren as he returned the look to Akira. Naruto just looked puzzled.

"We met at a coffee shop!" said Akira and Ren together.

"Yeah! And Kyuubi was a star-wars nerd!" said Akira.

"NO WAY!" yelled Naruto as he started to laugh hard.

"Yes way!" yelled Ren as he joined Naruto.

"What are you guys laughing about?" asked a too familiar voice from the door.

"You! Starwars? I can't believe it!" yelled laughing Naruto at the said redhead.

"You told him?! Starwars!" Kyuubi started crying.

"Shit. We forgot. He always starts to cry when he hears the word 'Starwars'…" said Akira.

"STARWARS!!!!!" Yelled crying Kyuubi.

"why?" asked Naruto.

"We kinda burnt all of his collection" said Ren.

"oh. Don't cry…you poor thing" said Naruto as he tried to calm Kyuubi down.

"O-ok" sobbed Kyuubi and hugged Naruto.

'He did it on purpose…pervert' though Ren and Akira as they took a photo of the hug secretly and started laugh evilly.

"Naruto…stop blushing it makes him horny" said Akira.

"Shut up, Satan!" shouted Kyuubi and Naruto blushed deeper.

"How did you call me?"

"Naru-chan, close your eyes" said Ren.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

TBC!!!!

Jk..

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was flushed and panting slightly. "k..kyuubi" he moaned.

The red head sucked a sensitive spot on the blonde's neck and then bit it harshly. The blond whimpered and then moaned when the redhead licked the spot apologetically.

The red head chuckled and whispered quietly to the blonde's ear "Naru-chan, I didn't know you were so sensitive…it's just a hickey" his smiled smugly. Naruto blushed even more "shu-shut up" he stuttered. He started to say something but was cut off by a pair of rough lips. Naruto opened his mouth, Kyuubi took that as an invitation and pushed his tongue into Naruto's. The kiss lasted for a minute before Kyuubi lifted his head. He looked at Naruto, seeing his all hot, flushed and sweating turned him on even more. Before Naruto even knew it his shirt and pants went flying to the floor. Kyuubi planted kisses down his neck until, and then he made circles around his nipples with his tongue. He licked Naruto's stomach. . He touched Naruto's manhood slightly, the blonde moaned as his manhood grew and became hard. "Now we're going to have some fun" said the red head and smirked "but first…you have too much clothes on you" he reached Naruto's boxers and in a flash they also went flying to the floor. Kyuubi smirked, and then engulfed Naruto into his mouth. He started to suck slowly, "Kyuubi…nhh…"the blonde moaned and started to buck his hips, his cock going deeper into Kyuubi's mouth. He grabbed Naruto's hips to stop him. Kyuubi started to suck faster and faster and Naruto's moans and mewls went louder and louder. Kyuubi took his right hand, grabbed Naruto's cock and started beginning to pump him as he sucked. "K-K-Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled, unable to hold it. He came in Kyuubi's mouth, Kyuubi licked Naruto's white cum till the last drop."Mmm...You're so tasty Naru-chan" he smiled and kissed him slightly on the lips.

Naruto shoot up on his bed, eyes wide open. He was flushed and panting and his member was painfully hard.

"WTH?!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

TBC!!!

A/N: Everyone should beat Mansex with DDR songs xD

Klover: LEMON! My first fucking LEMON! And it's suck &$E&E$&

Tesic: lol that was fun xD That was long…the longest yet XX

R&R! and you'll get a cookie :)


	6. Chapter 5

**The Project**

**We do NOT own anything except the story…lol we are poor. XD**

**WARNINGS! The story contains YAOI – BOYxBOY SEX! And lemons :3 OC char.**

**Pairings: KyuuNaru, ItaOc, SasuOc – main. And a lot of side pairings like: SasoDei, KakuHida, etc….X3**

**A/N:** Thank all of you for the alerts, favs and reviews!! We love you guys!

Don't hit us after you read this chapter… I hate Seymour…fuck you! (from ffX)

**Previously**

Naruto shoot up on his bed, eyes wide open. He was flushed and panting and his member was painfully hard.

"WTH?!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxX

The next morning…gym. Yay…

"Hello my youthful students! Let's run and fill ourselves with youthfulness!" shouted the green sensei.

"I'll see you later…" said Ren with a yawn and walked to the 'the searching flame club'. Akira started to run with everyone and after 5 laps, he fell as he clundhed his abdomen.

"What happened my youthful Akira-kun?" yelled Gai-sensei. "Ah, nothing just stomachache" answered Akira. "Oh…go rest!" yelled the too active teacher.

Akira did as he was told to and walked away to sit with the 'club'.

"So...that's what you always do at gym?" asked Akira.

"Yeah!" said with a happy grin.

"Fuck.you…" said Akira as he though 'Damn her! Sleeps with hot guys during gym'. "So...who are the club members?"

"Shikamaru" grumbled the black haired guy with the pineapple hair cut.

"I'm Sasori and you are cute" said the redhead.

"I'm Akira…and you're not my type"

"Now that everyone knows each other, let's sleep!" yelled happy Ren.

"Sure…why not" said Akira as he immediately fell asleep.

'Stomachache…sleep…no gym…PMS…oh…!' though Ren as he fell asleep.

When Akira woke up he saw a cuddling Ren with a poor looking Sasori. "Got caught in the dead grip, huh?" asked Akira the strangled redhead nodded.

"Can't…breath…"

"Wake up" said Akira as he poked Ren with his feet.

No respond.

"Wake up…!"

No respond.

3

2

1

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!!!!" Akira yelled as he kicked Ren hard.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" asked Ren as he pouted and sobbed. "My leg hurt, you meany!"

"Cause you were killing the poor guy"

"No he wasn't. Why did you kick the poor thing?" said Sasori.

"You just said it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Whatever!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After English lesson, with lots of Sasuke harassments, Kyuubi looked sad.

"Hey Akira, do you know why Naru-chan is running away from me all day?"

"Hmm..nope!"

"Ren, do you know?"

"Maybe it's because of last night…"

"What happened last night?!"

"We asked him questions…hehe nothing important"

"Yeah, right"

"What class do we have now?" asked Akira.

"Bah…Art…" said Kyuubi.

"Arrrt? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaart? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaart!"

"Wth happened to him?" asked scared Kyuubi from behind Ren.

"He…likes Art. Too much…too very much…and he is PMSing…"

"Oh…fuck" said Kyuubi as he looked at the dancing Akira down the hall.

The bell rang and everyone settled in a circle. Everyone turned around towards the door when it flew and Akira jumped in the room and shouted happily "Aaaaaaaaaart!".

"Aaart?" asked Akira innocently when everyone stared at him.

"Yeah. Art. Now sit down, you idiot. –Akira went to sit next to 'the black thing', ahmsasukeahm-Hello maggots, I'm the legendary talented hansom and sexy Jiraya-sama!" the class sweat dropped."Ok, now we will paint bodies. Naked bodies"

"EHHHHH?!" the class shouted.

"Yes…well, who wants to volunteer?" asked Jiraya with a smirk "ah? No one? Hmmmm…you! Get your- soon to be naked- ass here!"

"What?! Why me?!" shouted Kyuubi.

"Your hair annoys me…now get naked" said Jiraya

"Ok…but I get a blanky…I don't want to show my goods to everyone! They don't deserve it!"

Two minutes later Kyuubi shows up with a little white blanky. Everyone stayed silent, Ren looked at Akira that had a saliva dripping from his mouth and a very perverted face. "Not now…" whispered Ren desperately to Akira "Please! Not now!". "Ok,ok"

said Akira. Kyuubi lied down on a desk a and winked at Naruto. Naruto blushed and threw a pencil at him.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Physics, everyone waited till the teacher got to class. After a minute or two Itachi entered the class. "All of you, take a pencil you will now have a pop quiz". He passed everyone the paper and when he got to Ren, he smirked and Ren had a horrified expression on his face.

'Penguin! Penguin!!!! On my quiz!! Got to get rid of it!' thought Ren to himself as he looked at a drawing of a penguin. He started to scribble who knows what in the speed of light and ran to give Itachi the paper. Meanwhile, Akira was trying hard to not burn his brain from to much though. Kyuubi slept and Naruto hit his head on the table over and over again. Ren joined Kyuubi and slept. The period was over and Akira and Naruto were done with the quiz and gave it to the sexy teacher. The second period of physics started and Itachi gave everyone assignment. While everyone worked he checked the quizzes. The bell rang and Itachi returned to everyone their quizzes but, when he got to the sleeping Ren, he hit him with the quiz. Ren woke up, fell on the floor, saw the test and tried to run away but Itachi caught him by the necktie but Ren still tried to run. "You are not going anywhere, now take it you idiot" the raven said as he clipped the test to Ren's tie with a stapler. Everyone stared at Ren's necktie and Akira fell on his knees and shouted "WWWWHYY?!?!?!".

"What's wrong?...Aki-chan?.." asked Ren innocently.

"YOU GOT AN A !! A!!! HOW THE FUCK DID _**YOU**_ GOT AN _**A**_?!"

"A? where?"

"On you neck tie, you dumbass!" ren looked at his neck tie and then shouted in horror "Holy shit! A penguin! Get it off!! GET IT OFF!!". He removed the tie and threw it on the floor. Itachi saw the little incident and gave Ren a detention.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

At the dorms Akira was getting emo because of his big fat F and the stupid idiot (Ren) got an A. So he drank and drank and drank and than got really drunk.

When Ren got back from his detention he saw Naruto escaping from Kyuubi, so he took them both to the dorms. When they got to their room they heard a whining noise. They entered the room and saw a pyramid of empty beer bottles and a crying Akira lying next to it. "Oh shit…sit back and I'll tell you everything" said Ren. The two sat and Ren started to broadcast.

"Hello people! I'm Ren and I'm gonna tell you "The Four Drunkenness Steps of Akira"! now listen carefully.

"Step 1! The emo Akira:

"As you can see Akira is now whining and crying like a little girl who got raped by a dog, now watch the demonstration". Everyone turned their heads and observed Akira who was rolling on the floor and cried "WHY?! WHY?! I DON'T DESERVE IT! WHY THAT STICK LOVING IDIOT GOT AN A AND I GOT F?! WHY CRUEL WORLD?! WHY!?".

"Now Step 2! The 'Fuck'":

"The fuck step is when Akira says with every word fuck, now observe". Akira stood up with a tough face and yelled "YOU KNOW FUCKING WHAT? FUCK EVERYTHING! FUCK THE SCHOOL! FUCK THE PROJECT! FUCK MEN! FUCK ME! FUCK THE WORLD! FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING REN! FUCK THE FUCKING FUCK!" Naruto was at Kyuubi's lap shaking and scared. From now on Naruto won't get near drunk people, again, EVER! Kyuubi was utterly shocked and happy. He would buy Akira beer everyday from now on. Ren was sniffing, "I'm not fucking". Ren cleared his throat and continued.

"Step 3! The 'squirrel': -Akira sat down and hugged his legs and laughed manically as he started to swing forward and backward-

"now Akira will play with his imaginary squirrels. It's really fun, but you must be caution so move backward and I will play with him". Naruto and Kyuubi did as they were told and Ren went to stand next to Akira.

"THE SQUIRRELS!!!!!" Akira shouted "IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THEM!!!".

"Shoot them!! Shoot them in the head!!" yelled Ren.

"I'M SHOOTING THEM!!!!!!" He yelled as he made a shooting pose. "FUCKING BITCHES!!!!!!" He yelled shocked as he pointed at them and screamed "THEY ARE HOLDING CONDOMS!!!!".

Naruto and Kyuubi were laughing their ass off and Ren just played along as he yelled "Fuck no!!!!"

"THEY WANT TO FUCK ME IN THE ASSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!" Akira screamed in horror "OH FUCKKK!!!!"

"HOLY SHIT NOT IN THE ASS!!!"

"OMG!!!!THEY CALLED THE GIANT PEA!!!!"

"USE THE BAZOOKA!!!!!! THE BAZOOKA!"

"I AM USING IT!!!!!"

"USE IT BETTER"!!!

"THEY DIED...ALL OF THEM...OMFG….YAY!!!!"

Ren grinned happily and jumped as he though 'that was more fun than last time, but I'm tired'.

"OMG!!!!ON MORE LEFT!!!!!" yelled Akira.

"NOOOOoooOoooOooo!!!! Use the secret weapon"!!!

"What is the secret weapon you speak of? 0.0"

"The PICKLE!!!!!!!!!!"

"THE HOLLY FUCKING PICKLE!!!!! THE LAST CHANCE TO SURVIVE!!!!"

"HELL YEAH!!"

"HE DIED!!!"

"Damn Straight!!"

"PRAISE THE HOLLY FUCKING PICKLE!!!!!"

Akira and Ren bowed to an imaginary giant pickle and Kyuubi looked at the blond who was laughing in his lap. "Hey, Naru-chan, why were you avoiding me all this time?" asked Kyuubi. Naruto's face was in a bride shade of red "Errr…c-c-cause you're smell!" he answered quickly.

"I don't smell! Just sniff me!" He took Naruto's head and shoved it into his neck. The blond was even redder. 'It…smells good' though the blond as he pushed Kyuubi and yelled "I don't want to sniff you". Ren got back to them and continued "stop making out and listen. The final step has begun, step 4! The bipolar Akira:

"look at him and you'll understand…". Akira was standing and talking to himself. "I like icecream! No! I hate icecrem! Stop arguing with me, I know what I'm saying! I'm COLD ooooooooh! Flowers! Fuck them!

They're coming to take me away, haha

They're coming to take me away, haha

hehe, hoho, to the funny farm

where life is beautiful all the time

and I'll be happy to see those nice

young men and their clean white coats

they're coming to take me away, HAHA!

Fine! Live me! I hate you! No! Don't leave me!! I'm scared!".

"And that's all folks!" said happily Ren as Akira started to run in circles and scream and after 2 minutes he passed out.

"Well, that was…interesting…" said Kyuubi as he lied Akira down on the bed.

"So…about what project did he mentioned?" asked Naruto.

'Oh, shit' though Kyuubi and Ren together as they looked at each other.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N: **yay! Another cliffhanger

Tesic: oh. We really had this conversation when you were drunk…it really was fun xD

Klover: XD I don't want to talk about it…but, yeah it was fun!

Tesic: anyway…don't hit us and R&R! I'm going to beat the shit out of Seymour:o

Klover: And I will be bored…again

Tesic: then drink some beer!

Klover: Don't even think about it


	7. Chapter 6

**The Project**

**We do NOT own anything except the story…lol we are poor. xD**

**WARNINGS! The story contains YAOI – BOYxBOY SEX! And lemons :3 OC char.**

**Pairings: KyuuNaru, ItaOc, SasuOc – main. And a lot of side pairings like: SasoDei, KakuHida, etc….X3**

**A/N: ****FFVII CC is so freakin' AWESOME! X3 **

**Klover****…Zack!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Previously**

"So…about what project did he mentioned?" asked Naruto.

'Oh, shit' though Kyuubi and Ren together as they looked at each other.

**Ch. ****6**

"Ummm…you know…coffee…" said Ren. Naruto looked puzzled and tried to say something but, suddenly the door flew open and Sasuke shouted "Tobi is burning your bed!"

"Wth? How did he do that?" yelled Kyuubi as he ran towards his room. Sasuke stood there and looked over the room. "Where is Akira?" he asked and looked at Ren who pointed over the bed where Akira was lying messily. Sasuke walked to Akira and started to shake the sleeping teenager till he woke up.

"Wha-what happened? Oh-black thing! Hi!" said Akira as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Sasuke ignored the name and let Akira go.

"Do you remember the assignment that we got in biology?"

"No"

"Are you an idiot?"

"Do you want to die young?" asked Akira with a scary looking face.

Ren flinched and whispered in horror "he got 'the look'"

Sasuke just glared at Akira and dragged him to the library. They found empty seats and sat down. "Do you remember what Zetsu-sensei told is in the class about the assignment?" asked Sasuke. "No" said Akira flatly. Sasuke started to grumble "why the hell I got paired with an idiot like you?!", "Well, at least I'm not some black and lonely thing!" shouted Akira. The librarian stared at him and Akira mumbled a quiet "sorry". "First, I'm-not-lonely and second I'm not black!" shouted an irritated Sasuke "If you two aren't going to shut up, I will kick you from the library right now!" the librarian shouted, "sorry" the two mumbled. "Anyway, let get to work" Akira.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After a couple of hours Akira returned to the dorms and entered to his room with a dead look on his face. "What happened, Aki-chan?" asked Ren. "Don't ask…" hissed Akira. "He…he…he is to smart for me!" shouted Akira in frustration. "You will never guess what happened to me on the computer! There was this robot dude and he was writing to me and bugging me, so I told him he was gay, but then he said that it's pathetic that I'm insulting a computer!"

"Wow…so fascinating…"

"No it's not! It's sad!" whined Ren

"Whatever you say…"

"That's it!" Ren yelled dramatically as he took a pen "good bye cruel world!" and then he made the face of a 'kicked puppy' and started –tried- to cut his wrists with the pen.

"Oh…so tragic...omg what shall I do?!...that's so sad...so emo…! No..!" said sarcastically Akira, then Naruto came into the room and yelled "what the hell is he doing?"

"Going emo…" said Akira.

"Oh…so…how was your date with Sasuke?"

"Yea, yea! You didn't tell me!" yelled Ren beaming and jumping like a happy puppy.

"Do you want to die young? Both you?!" hissed angrily Akira.

"N-n-no" shuttered Naruto and Ren.

After 5 minutes or so, Kyuubi came into the room, spotted Akira and jumped on him. "Why the hell did you say that?! Why?! You idiot!?" he yelled as he shook Akira. Akira looked at him with 'the look' and asked angrily "do you want to die young?". Kyuubi immediately let him go and stepped back. Akira stood up and dusted himself.

"First, I didn't go on a date with Sasuke …and I wouldn't date him…ever! And second' WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT KYUUBI?!" shouted Akira angrily. Ren came to Akira and whispered in his ear "you talked about the project in front of Naru-chan"

"Oh…fuck…sorry" said Akira.

"It's fine"

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"Coffee?" answered Ren.

"Whatever. I'm going to buy some ice cream and play (torture) with Sasuke" said Naruto and walked out of the room.

"You're not going after him?" asked Akira.

"No, I need to talk to you guys about our project"

"What?"

"The professor called me and said that the project will be our graduating project, so instead of staying here a month…will be here till the end of the year"

"Awesome!" said Ren.

"ha? Ahahah…you are not serious are you? Ha…haha… you are joking me right?! Tell me it is not true?!!! #$#$#&$$$&W# nooooooooooooooo!!! Why?!"

"'Cause, the professor said so…and it's fun so why not?" said Kyuubi.

"But I miss the university. This place is crawling with idiots!"

"Idiots like you?" asked Ren.

"Do you want to die young?"

"Sorry. You're the smartest of all, the great Satan!"

"I'm not a Satan! I just like tormenting people. That's all".

"Anyway…how are you doing with your reports?" asked the red head.

"Fine…" answered Akira.

"Ok! No penguins around!" Ren said happily.

"Wth? Idiot. Not about penguins, about the guys!" said Akira.

"Oh. It was soooooooooo boooooring. But I wrote a little…"

"You wrote something like 'I'm bored' or 'holy shit! Itachi!'?"

"What is Itachi has to do with my report?"

"You are drooling all over the poor guy"

"No, I'm not"

"Oh…liz here is Itachi!"

"Huh?! Where, where??"

"I made my point"

"What point?" asked Ren dumbfounded.

"Never mind idiot…"

"Wow…Liz…I never thought that you are into old geezers" said Kyuubi.

"What old geezers?"

"Itachi! We are talking about Itachi! You idiot!" yelled Akira.

"So…what Itachi has to do with old geezers?" asked puzzled Liz.

"Ho! That's it I give up I can't take it anymore"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The day after, Friday, all woke up and went to their first lesson, biology. Zetsu-sensai took them to the library to work on their assignments. Akira was trying to reach a book from a very high shelf, so he took a chair and stood on it, but still didn't reach the damn book. Sasuke stood behind on the floor and tried to direct Akira "left..right…no,no..up!..left..that's it!". Akira was standing on one leg and was kinda falling. "No..no..wait..don't fall…nonono!". Akira fell on his back right on Sasuke, "Ow,ow,ow ouuuuuuch" said Akira in pain. He turned around and was facing Sasuke's face. "Umm..hehe..sorry…I didn't mean to fall on you..hehe" Akira said with a little flush on his face. "Eh…that's ok …I think" stuttered Sasuke. They looked at each other a moment or two, with a blush on their face. "Ah! Sorry..hehe" Akira said as he removed himself from Sasuke. They stood up, looked at each other and returned to work, acting like nothing has happened.

Kyuubi and Ren saw the scene and smirked. "Hey Kyuubi, do you think what I think?"

"Maybe? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?!" asked Ren happily.

"Are you thinking wh-" Kyuubi was rudely cut off by Naruto who yelled "Will you knock it off already? I think their cute together" as he watched Akira and Sasuke working together.

"Hmmm..I was thinking about ice cream…but they are cute together…yeah…cookies and ice cream, the best couple around" said Ren. Naruto just rolled his eyes but agreed with Ren. "So, Kyuubi, what were you thinking about?" the blond asked curiously.

"You…Me…chocolate…naked…in my bed" said Kyuubi with a huge perverted grin. Naruto's face was as red as Kyuubi's hair and kicked Kyuubi in his groin. "Stupid pervert" Naruto yelled at him and walked away to Tobi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Everyone went to their next period after the bell rang. Kyuubi was excited about who knows what, when lots of other students looked nervous and scared. They all took their regular seats and saw that Kakashi walk in. "Hello kids, and welcome to sex education! I'll be your teacher" the teacher greeted happily.

"BANZAI!!" yelled Kyuubi and Ren joined him.

"Wow, you're excited" said Akira and looked over at Ren and asked "Why the hell are you excited?".

"We're getting ice cream!" Ren answered happily.

"No we're not, you idiot" said Akira

"Hey Ren!" yelled a boy in the class

"Huh?"

"You can lick my ice-cream any time...I think you can find it very tasty"

"What flavor is it?" Ren asked innocently.

"Wait a sec, I'll be right back, don't move" said a furious Akira and went to beat the shit out of the idiot who harassed his best friend. (A/N: friendship power go!! XD) "If you'll get near him one more time you'll wake up in the morning in south Brazil, naked, breathing through a tube" Akira hissed coldly to the said boy. Akira walked back to his sit and sighed "god, you're so innocent sometimes".

"What did I do?" whined Ren.

"Nothing, just shut up".

Kakashi took out from a big box a giant silicone penis "Ok kids, who want to put a condom on Mr. Giggles?" asked Kakashi-sensei.

"I do! I do!" Kyuubi yelled.

"Alright, come Naruto-kun"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N:** Yay! Cliffhanger! Don't kick me xO

Tesic: I finished CC and I feel like an Emo :( It just soooooooooo sad TT

Klover: YAY! Mr. Giggles:D XD I am really happy now because I finished my cosplay of Fay from TRC for the up coming con :D YAY for meeee!!

Tesic: And I'll be Kuro from katamari x3 R&R and I won't roll you :o

Hoho cookie


End file.
